I did it for you and I would Do it again!
by Callmewhenyouresober
Summary: You ever wonder why quinn hates rachel so much...There is a thin Line between love and hate, and maybe quinn does have her reasons to be so bitter With Rachel! But sometimes things are not what they appear to be!
1. I  love you I hate you

Hello Everyone =) Thank you for giving a quick try at my Fic! - Im sorry for the possible grammar errors and be nice im not english soooo :P

I Had this story in my head and did quite knew how to put it! i will try my best to make it clear and not confusing lol! Anyway thanks and enjoy

**** DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or the cast! bla blabla

* * *

**How it all Started!**

They were fifteen and they were in love...they never expected it to happen but it DID and in the most amazing and deep way either of them could ever imagined! For some its just ridiculous, nobody at such young age is supposed to know the meaning of love or completeness; to feel that THAT one person is there for the long run… For as long as they can imagine to live! It was summer and school would star in 3 weeks! Quinn knew that Being a cheerleader and Being in love especially with a woman wouldn't be easy but she found herself saying she didn't care... She didn't care about the consequences as long as Rachel was there for her... she never felt like this before it was like a force that couldn't be stopped and she didn't want to stop. She would have a hard time probably being pointed out even by her friends, her family and those that had nothing better to do and don't mind his own business… but she would rather take that anytime to even think about being without Rachel! She grew up in a family with limited love, without much affection and cold hearts, but there she was against all odds madly in love and happy… She couldn't hide it and didn't wanted to! All was perfect in her world and nothing or anyone could destroy it except the **one person** she thought would never hurt her, that would never break her and Leave her in the Dark In a matter of Hours everything Changed!

**5 days to the End of Summer Break**

Quinn was on her way to Rachel's house like always, and had that stupid "I'm-so-in-love" smile on her face; she picked up a rose from her neighbor garden and thanked the lovely old lady for letting her pick the flower. She was a bit concerned with Rachel cause when she called something didn't felt right, Rachel didn't talked much which was highly unusual and almost… almost… seemed like she didn't wanted her to stop by her House.. But the most weird things was, (and this must sound ridiculous )but actually Rachel didn't ended the call with the soft "I love you" that she always did. Quinn didn't wanted to think to much of it... It was probably nothing and she was worrying in vain but she had a strange feeling that something was wrong!

After 20 minutes of deep thinking and also great anxiety for seeing her girlfriend Quinn finally made it to the berry's house. She knocked on the door and Rachel opened it in a rather cold manner, the blond smiled happily and leaned down to kiss her but Rachel just turned her face around and pretended to busy herself… Ok something was definitely wrong.

"**Rach? What's wrong?"** The Blond whispered almost afraid to hear the answer.

"**We need to talk Quinn; can you go and wait for me in my room? I'll be there in a few minutes ok?"** the diva answered without even looking at the confused girl in front of her **"Sure"** was the only thing that she managed to say while the other girl made her way to the bathroom! She was shaking so hard and she had no idea why, she couldn't think of anything that would make Rachel upset with her, she had never seen her angel like that... She wasn't mad, she was just indifferent and THAT scared her cause Rachel Berry is not known for being indifferent to anything!

After almost 15 painful minutes she feels a presence behind her in the room and she doesn't even have to look to know its Rachel. **"I don't want to be with you anymore Quinn... It's time for us to go on our separate ways, to get ready for a new school year and pretend nothing happened between us!"** she never thought that words could hurt that much, she felt like she was literally stabbed on her chest… her eyes started to burn, she couldn't breath properly she collapsed on her knees and started to cry, silent sobs that turned to desperate everything in her was in pain when she finally managed to say a simple **"Why? Was it something I did?"** the brunet put a hand on her shoulder and she could sense someone shaking but she wasn't sure if it was her or Rachel "** It's not your fault Quinn, you were perfect you ARE perfect.."** the blond cut of in enraged screams**" then WHY? Tell me Rachel WHY? Cause I'm fucking lost here" **silence fell in the room and they both stared at each other; hazel eyes begging for an explanation and hopeful that Rachel would change her mind. But she didn't instead she only said **"I have my Dreams Quinn, and they are bigger then everything even you… being known as gay isn't good for my career and lets not even start with your family.. We are better of without each other"**

She couldn't believe she was hearing this, must be a nightmare cause its not possible that the girl that not even 24 hours ago was telling her that she loved her and couldn't live without her is the same girl that is now saying this barbarities **"This is not you Rachel, it can't be you.. "** She whispered more to convince herself **"it is me Quinn; you need to move on... You know me always the Dramatic one... I got carried away with my emotions and thought that I felt more for you then I actually do… " **as the brunet was trying to reach out for her cheek Quinn Violently pushed Rachel back **" Don't touch me ever again.. Don't you even dare to look in my direction, you are the worst player of all… you made me fall in love with you and then you dump me like garbage? "** she was out of control and she knew it but she was so angry and furious … its was to much for her **" Quinn you are over reacting… what is the big deal? I mean you are young and Gorgeous you have tons of people follow you around like puppies and.."** Rachel was cut off of her ramble with and slap on her face, Quinn was Shocked with how cold and careless the other girl was towards her and she couldn't take it anymore, she turned to leave **" Quinn I… "**

Unable to look or hear the brunet any longer she venomously yelled "**Just Shut up, Just Shut the fuck up..I hate you Rachel! So so much…you will pay for everything you did to me, I will be sure to make your life Hell" **

The Blond ran as fast as she could, tears making their way down her face, she felt stupid, she felt used and the most pathetic thing was that all she wanted to do is turn around and beg rachel to change her mind, to stay with her...she had hear so many times the term " Broken Heart" and she always thought it was ridiculous but now that she felt it, she thought to herself that broken is a rather light term to explain how she was feeling her hear wasnt broken.. it was crushed in to dust...But she was Quinn Fabray and she wouldnt allow anyone to treat her like trash, Hell she was popular and one of the most wanted girls in Lima and here she was crying for a loser like rachel, Nah... she wont give the brunet the taste of victory Rachel played her but two can play the game Get ready World the Head Bitch is back and better then ever and her main target one RACHEL BERRY she said she would make the girls life Hell and she will do it...she will feel all the pain she was feeling as long as she lived!

* * *

**And she did... Just like promised she made Rachel's life HELL and she still does 2 years later; she was consumed by hate and Vengeance but she hates herself the most cause even after what happened two years ago her heart still beats faster every time she sees Rachel, her eyes keep searching for her in the Halls and it absolutely KILLS HER that even after all the slushies, the pranks, the public humiliation, and name calling The Diva never fought back and never like NEVER looked at her with anger or rage she was simply resigned like it was her destiny, she never reacted and that's not the girl she knew.. Or at least she thought she knew! But like always she was wrong I guess Rachel is a simple Loser after all and she wondered why she never saw that before… what was she even thinking when she looked at girl! It's confusing... But one thing she sure knows SHE REALLY HATES RACHEL BERRY!**


	2. Just another ordinary day

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee bla bla and u all know it cause if i did fin was in trouble right now.. arggg...

**Chapter two- Just another normal day at school**

* * *

As usual Rachel woke up and started her normal routine but something about that day didn't felt like normal _´one of those days'_ she thought to herself… she was alone at home cause her parents decided to have a mini honeymoon, she got ready after her exercises and shower and went downstairs for breakfast, what happened next was kind of blur one moment she was lost in her thinking the other she was falling … rolling on the stairs pretty harshly. She couldn't move for minutes just stayed there on the floor looking at the ceiling and feeling pain all over her body specially her right arm and couldn't help but think _' when did my life became so pathetic?' _She closed her eyes to hold back her tears, her life was hell and sometimes she just wanted to disappear.

She got back on her feet Easily but her arm was really hurting a lot and when she looked she cringed, the arm had a big BIG purple bruise already and it seemed really nasty "GREAT JUUUUUST GREAT!" She screamed but her stomach yelled back reminding her that she had a mission TO FEED THE LITTLE MONSTER. She ate and her mood was a visibly better and she started laughing like a maniac, she knew she was looking like a crazy person but couldn't help it the images of her little incident on the stairs came to her mind if it wasn't for the pain she was feeling in her body it wouldn't have been hilarious, she looked at her phone and saw the time "Crap! I'm sooo late." She rushed to her room and got ready for the new day ahead with a sore body and a bruised arm she looked at the giant purple mark and sighed _'at least its not my nose…'_, and the happy smile was back on her face as she reached for the door her gaze fell at the stairs behind her and she said in a very serious tone "BAD BAD STAIRS.. I'm very disappointed in you guys!" and went to her car almost sprinting Rachel berry does not go late to school NEVER!

* * *

Quinn on the other hand was already in school for at almost 2 hours and why? Sue Sylvester of course, her coach had her helping her with the auditions for cheerios and she wanted to test the new girls with the surprising hours of the try outs 6am. That women was definitely crazy Quinn was sure of it BUT she did had a point cause half of the girls fell asleep and were immediately rejected by the insensitive woman. So there weren't many girls to evaluate and 2 of the 10 girls were chosen Susan and Cristina they were both very talented and of course gorgeous so the decision wasn't hard. Sue had asked her to explain the girls the rules and everything they need to know about the cheerios and also to hang out with them so they know what it means to be a cheerleader in high school, both girls were excited and looking at her as if she was a God and she had to admit it she loved to be worshiped.

" So girls ready for the first day as the most popular girls in school?" Quinn asked with a smirk, Susan nodded furiously and was wide eyed as if she had won the lottery ; seeing that reaction she felt proud to be part of the team of popular girls and to lead them.

"Yeah, I guess…"Cristina said almost uninterested in the subject and that surprised the head cheerio, it was almost as the girl didn't cared that she was now on the squad with the popular girls. "You don't sound very motivated Cristina… BUT I will show you how good it is to be a cheerio!" the blond said as she led the girl out of the gymnasium into the hallways of McKinley. When they got there everyone started to part letting the girls walk, half of them looked at the stunning girls with lust the other half was terrified and begging to be invisible. Susan was in heaven but Cristina looked uncomfortable with the attention. Quinn unconsciously looked to Rachel's locker, it was kind of an habit when she got to school, and she noticed the girl standing there looking at her books and writing something on a notebook. Her heart instantly started to race. Every time she looked at the brunet she was invaded with an avalanche of feelings, her rage slowly crawling her skin, she saw the jocks coming in their direction slushy in hand, and the angry part of her took over her body.

"Morning Guys I was wonder if you could give me your slushies? There is someone I'm dying to give a bath today" she said with a twisted smile, the boys of course didn't objected and Nodded their acceptance, one of them gave the blond his drink and waited to see who she chose to humiliate even thou he had a clue, it was always the same person he never saw Quinn slushy another person.

" Watch and learn Bitches!" said Santana as she backed Quinn up not needing to ask the blond where she was going cause she already knew , Brittany joined them as the 3 girls made their way to a certain destination . Susan was looking at them confused but Cristina knew better, she could be new in the school and only been there for a month but she already knew what was coming and she didn't liked it… at all!

"Hey Man Hands!" Quinn said when she reached her destination, Rachel ignored her pretending she didn't hear the girl cause she knew what was going to happen.

" Look at me when I talk to you treasure trail, you hear me?" at the moment Rachel looked up at her, their eyes met and Quinn regretted asking the brunet to look at her cause her heart started to betray her again…. but that didn't stopped her, she grabbed Rachel right arm and turned around to the new cheerios.

"You both, come here…" as they approached Cristina looked at Rachel and saw that the girl had a pained expression on her face and frowned.

"So girls…" Quinn started "who wants to go first?" there was a circle around them and they looked confused, Quinn looked at two jocks and said "Give them your slushies!" and the boys did what was told. Susan held the drink and looked again at Quinn trying to understand what she expected of them while Cristina was practically in robot mode she couldn't take her eyes away from Rachel _'the girl really seems in pain' _she was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her name.

"Ah welcome back new girl, as I was saying THIS is what we do to Losers!" seeing that she had everyone's attention she turned to Rachel and throw the slushy at her, Rachel didn't even flinch or tried to run away, that infuriated her. She turned her eyes to the New Cheerios and said "Now which of you wants to go first?" Susan looked amused with the situation and gladly asked if she could go first, to have her first taste of popularity. Quinn nodded and again grabbed Rachel by the arm so she wouldn't run even thou she knew Rachel wouldn't run.

Once again Cristina saw the pained expression in the girl ; she wasn't stupid there was something more then the amount of humiliation, she seemed in real physical pain. She was once again brought to reality when Susan throw her slushy at Rachel without hesitation, without doubt or regret and actually seemed pleased with herself Cristina felt nauseous how can people be so mean…

Quinn wasn't to pleased herself, she was applauding the girl but inside she was crying, wondering to herself when did she became this awful person she was repulsed with herself! She felt Rachel tremble against her hand that was holding the arm, that surprised her was she scared? Of her? "Why are you trembling?" she asked without even noticing, Rachel only looked at her regaining her composure and said calmly " well I was wondering how much time will this take cause I have better things to do with my precious time, so just hurry up…" hearing the unaffected voice of the diva made Quinn snap again, she grabbed her arm even more forcefully completely unaware of the tears forming in Rachel's eyes but Christina noticed and she also noticed that THAT expression was only seen when Quinn touched her arm and before she had the time to think about the consequences of her acts the new girl said " Quinn let her go, you are hurting her." Quinn looked to Cristina and then Rachel a couple of time, her eyes filled with… nobody knew really. Filled with Something!

"What did you just said? How Dare you to tell me what to do? Anyway lets just get over with it shall we? Your turn slushy her NOW!" she said never letting go the arm of the brunet. Cristina didn't knew why but something inside just exploded and she stared at Quinn with rage, even thou she had no idea why she knew that she had to protect the other girl, she knew that something was wrong. Her feet moved in auto pilot and she found herself walking towards Rachel not noticing a very pissed Quinn.

She released Rachel from the other girl's firm hand and said "Are you ok? Let's get you cleaned up ok?"She put her arm around Rachel's shoulders and walked her to the bathroom. Nobody said anything, they continued with their life's already forgetting what just happen only Quinn stood here, frozen in her spot with a blank expression in her face, Santana and Brittany right behind her looking at each other with frowns neither of them said anything but both knew something was about to happen.

Rachel wiped her face and took of her sweater, she had a top underneath and Cristina couldn't help but stare at the body in front of her for the first time, _'she is gorgeous wow her skin looks soo soft, those little curves on her neck DAMN the girl have some nice curves and.. Huh what is that'_ she was so lost in Rachel's body she almost didn't hear the other girl " Thank you for helping me out today, you shouldn't have you know.. I don't want to get you in trouble, besides I'm used to it for years so…" her rambling was cut with the other girl's voice "That's why you looked like you were in pain…" Cristina said looking directly in her eyes and getting closer, Rachel look at her with a confused expression "your arm…are you ok?" Cristina approached her and softly brushed her fingers along the purple mark on Rachel's arm " Oh yeah.. I'm fine just had a little domestic accident this morning" Rachel started laughing again remembering the morning events , Cristina was mesmerized with the girl's smile, its was so adorable, she felt the need to kiss those lips and her body was reacting on his own without her permission… Rachel noticing the silence of the other girl turned to look at her but when she did it Cristina was already next to her, close VERY close to her face, the brunet gulped and stared at the other girl her breath caught in anticipation not sure if she should run or go for it…she looked at Cristina's green eyes and felt wanted, she decided to enjoy the moment and _' Go for it' _she inched closer to the blond in front of her, their eyes never leaving each other the moment was intense and filled with desire, they were so so so close to kiss… when someone entered the bathroom, they both looked at the visitor and Rachel's eyes fell on the floor… Quinn just stood there with a shocked expression… but all of a sudden her expression changed she looked at Rachel with so much hurt and pain in her eyes. Rachel couldn't bare it, feeling tears making their way down her cheeks, no words were said but the moment was heavy and full of emotions, Rachel just grabbed her things and stormed out of the bathroom, Cristina was confused ok they were caught almost kissing but what was this all about? Why did Rachel started to cry? Maybe she was scared of Quinn? Probably that… but the most intriguing thing was that Quinn herself looked hurt? Lost? Confused? That was weird… she put her thoughts aside and decided to fallow Rachel out of the bathroom not saying a word to Quinn. As she was left alone in the bathroom she decided to free the tears in her eyes…and she found herself crying again for the girl she hated.

* * *

Ok i have an idea in my mind but this first chapters are going to be a lil confusing.

1) its going to be Rachel/OC for a few chapters Quinn/Sam

2) i know there is still a lot of things to understand but will get clear in the future

3) reviews are appreciated but dont be to harsh on me cause im not really english and u will notice

Thank you for reading


	3. Confusion

Why everything was so messed up? When will this pain stop? Didn't she had enough? Why the gods are punishing like this she will never know but she sure did felt like she had enough…one can only feel so much pain and she had more then enough of that in her life… humiliated yet again, but what hurt her to most was who did it, but she couldn't bring herself to be mad at the girl cause she felt responsible of causing that rage and even though it wasn't fair she understood! She thought that after a while maybe Quinn would forget all about what happened to them and eventually stop harassing her but no…Almost two years after the girl was still possessed with rage towards her… well she was not exactly surprised even after all that time there wasn't a single day that passed that guilt wasn't present, she really must have hurted the blond but she did what she had to do right? It was for the best…it was…

Quinn just stood there looking at the bathroom walls and trying to understand what she just saw… it really did seem like she had interrupted an intimate moment between those two girls, they were about to kiss Quinn was sure of it… and she hated herself for feeling so hurt and betrayed. Sure she and the little diva had a history and it was over now, all that she felt for the brunet was hate and she had Sam and she was happy! And ok she already had seen Rachel with Finn and even though it hurt she couldn't help but think that the girl was stealing her ex boyfriend cause Quinn was with him and it was her selfish master plan to get closer to her, maybe Rachel did felt something for her after all, pathetic really … either way she didn't care of course… of course… she hated the girl… she did! But seeing her with a girl was now hitting her really hard, but she didn't saw exactly anything, could have been her imagination right? No way Rachel was dating another girl, she still remember the brunet's words like it was yesterday and the girl had made it pretty clear that she wasn't gay and didn't wanted to date girls… but after what she saw she couldn't help but wonder if maybe Rachel didn't wanted her to date her! A new wave of rage overwhelmed her and before she knew what she was doing, Quinn found herself looking for the brunet… and the annoying midget better be prepared because she isn't in the mood for Games!

Cristina on the other hand was more confused then ever, Confused about what happened, confused with Quinn, Confused with Rachel But ultimately she was confused about herself the most, was she really going to kiss Rachel, and why did she felt so protective and attracted to the little girl… she wasn't gay was she? No... All her life she had never even thought about girls that way being always attracted to man… so what the Hell Happened? Maybe she was just caught in the moment you know… Cristina was sure that Rachel had hypnotizer her with those big brown eyes of hers and those pouty lips… Oh my God she was doomed.

Before any thought had the chance to violate her mind she heard two voices, two voices that she knew well! She should had turned around, she should have given them some privacy but something kept her on the spot.

" Quinn get out of my way, didn't you had enough fun for today?" Rachel said in an exasperated tone, she was late for class and for some reason Quinn decided to approach her before she had a chance to enter the class room.

"Fun? No Stubbles this has nothing to do with fun… Losers like you only have what they deserve, and you man hands are the biggest loser of all … so what's up with you and her?" Quinn's voice was low and dangerous but when she said those last words she lost her posture and started to look at her nails not really ready to hear the answer.

Rachel Looked at the cheerleader confused for a moment "Her?" being near the blond always had this effect on her, like she couldn't think straight, she always got lost in those eyes. "Her? Are you playing stupid with me? I mean Cris… what's up with you and Cris cause I'm almost sure you two were about to kiss in the bathroom, and don't even think about lying to me!" the frustration w as obvious in the Blonde's voice. Cristina found herself once again confused what was Quinn's problem, why was she questioning the brunet about what happened between them in the bathroom, this has nothing to do with the her… there is something here that she was clearly missing. " Quinn my personal life it's not your business so please let me go to class ok?" and with that the diva walk around Quinn and made her way to the class room " It's all your fault Rachel… why did you do this to me?" The brunet stopped for a moment and took a deep breath, tears slowly forming in her eyes "It was the right thing to do Quinn… One day you will thank me and maybe understand" and with that she opened the door and entered the room without even a look at the Cheerleader direction. Quinn Couldn't stop the single tear that made her way down her cheek and softly whispered to herself " Yeah, Right thing for you…" and went on her own way to class.

Cristina was dumbfounded; she still couldn't make sense of the situation, but one thing she now knew… Quinn Didn't hated the Singer that much was obvious, she found herself wondering what Rachel did to leave Quinn so hurt and Broken, and why was the cheerleader so mean if she didn't really hated the girl? She thought she was confused before but now... She was beyond confused and wishing she didn't had heard this conversation at all.


End file.
